


Trash fire

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amnesia, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Modern AU, Sasuke Is Bad At Feelings, Sasuke is a dork, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Sleep Deprived, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: For a moment, Sasuke was at a loss for words, what with being so close to someone that he’d missed for years.Up close, Naruto looked the same as he always had. Messy blond hair, electric blue eyes, and those same familiar scars.Oh, how many times has Sasuke ran his fingers over those scars?Sasuke swallowed hard.“Naruto. It is you” he breathed and Naruto’s eyes scrunched and brow furrowed.“I’m sorry… I’m afraid I don’t recognize you” Naruto replied and Sasuke’s whole world fell out from under him.





	Trash fire

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This started as an ‘I can’t sleep so let me ramble some idea about a NaruSasu fic’ And I actually managed to finish it in the same night?? What??  
> Anyways.   
> This is called Trash Fire bc that’s what this fic is. A big ass trash fire.   
> I don’t know if it’s coherent but god I hope it is. I’m so tired. 
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me on my tumblr: PharmercyTechnician

Sasuke couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

He was standing on the other side of the street, and even with Sasuke’s failing eyesight, he  _ knew that hair.  _

_ Naruto. It had to be.  _

 

The blonde was climbing off the bus on the opposite side of the street and Sasuke’s mouth went dry.  

 

_ Naruto.  _

 

Sasuke’s legs moved before he even had a chance to think about it and he found himself  _ bounding  _ across the street, not even paying attention to the light. 

 

The blond was walking away, cell phone in hand and headphones in his ears but Sasuke knew there was no mistaking the messy blond hair,  _ or that stupid orange jumpsuit jacket.  _

 

“NARUTO!” The name flew out of Sasuke’s mouth with an urgency that he didn’t know he possessed.

It’d been  _ years,  _ since he’d last seen Naruto. 

_ Years, without any type of communication at all.  _

_ And here he was… getting off a bus, in Sasuke’s home city. Sasuke was getting his answers today.  _

 

Naruto turned around slowly, pulling his headphones out of his ears. 

 

“Eh?” He asked, peering around quizzically and Sasuke skidded to a stop in front of him, gasping. 

Naruto eyed Sasuke suspiciously and Sasuke felt his blood  _ boil. Why is he looking at me like that?  _

 

For a moment, Sasuke was at a loss for words, what with being so close to someone that he’d missed for  _ years.  _

 

Up close, Naruto looked the same as he always had. Messy blond hair, electric blue eyes, and  _ those same familiar scars. _

 

_ Oh, how many rimes has Sasuke ran his fingers over those scars? _

 

Sasuke swallowed hard. 

“Naruto. It is you” he breathed and Naruto’s eyes scrunched and brow furrowed. 

 

“I’m sorry… I’m afraid I don’t recognize you” Naruto replies and Sasuke’s whole world fell out from under him. 

 

“Wh-what? I’m sorry. I must’ve got the wrong person” Sasuke stuttered out, his face burned and he turned on his heel to walk away, but a hand snagged his shoulder. . 

 

“Wait” ‘Not-Naruto’ choked out. 

Sasuke turned around and watched the blond as he scratched the back of his head. 

 

“No, I think you’ve got the right person. I am Naruto, or at least that’s what they told me when I woke up, but, I’m honestly not sure” Sasuke blinked and stared at the man in front of him as if he’d grown 3 heads. 

 

“I’m sorry is this… is this some kind of joke?” Sasuke asked blankly. The man sighed. 

 

“Look, uh, I was in an accident like 5 years ago and I lost all my memories. I have absolutely no idea who you are, but when I woke up they told me my name was Naruto. That’s really about all I know.” He said sighing. Sasuke nodded, trying to absorb the information. 

 

_ Naruto doesn’t have any memories? Naruto doesn’t remember him at all?  _

 

_ “ _ Oh. Okay. Well, sorry for bothering you then” Sasuke mumbled quietly, trying once again to scurry away so that he could hide his embarrassment but again, Naruto-but-not-Naruto grabbed his arm. 

 

“Wait. Would you like to.. I don’t know get a coffee with me and we could talk? Maybe it’ll help my memories? Please? I’ll pay.” Sasuke blinked again,  _ this man can’t be Naruto. They don’t sound similar.  _ **_At. All._ **

 

Sasuke pondered the man’s request,  _ he refuses to call him Naruto, because that is  _ **_not_ ** _ his Naruto.  _

_ Then again, was Naruto ever really his to begin with? _

 

“Sure” Sasuke responded because his Naruto or not,  _ he’d still get to look at Naruto in the flesh.  _

 

The man send Sasuke a smile that could rival the sun and Sasuke begrudgingly realized that the smile was still the same. 

 

Sasuke lead the way and lead them down to a small cafe that was off the Main Street and ducked inside. 

The man followed. 

 

“I’ll take a hot lemon ginseng tea please” Sasuke ordered on autopilot, after all,  _ he was still kind of in shock by not naruto’s explanation.  _

 

_ “ _ Ill take a large caramel frappe with extra caramel please” The man ordered. 

 

_ Well, their orders are still the same _

 

They retrieved their drinks and found a booth in the back corner of the cafe and Sasuke sat down and cleared his throat, clutching his tea in between his hands. He stared at the man in front of him, watching as he stirred the whipped cream into his drink,  _ just like Naruto always did.  _ Sasuke bit back the comment about Naruto’s inevitable early onset diabetes.

 

The man looked up at Sasuke carefully, as if trying to read him. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. 

 

“So, what’s your name?” He asked. 

 

“Sasuke Uchiha.” Sasuke responded, a limp forming in his throat. 

 

_ He shouldn’t have to reintroduce himself.  _ **_It hurts._ **

 

Not Naruto nodded slowly and closed his eyes, leaning back into his seat. 

“Sa-su-ke U-Chi-ha” he sounded out to himself slowly, accentuating every syllable and Sasuke felt his mouth go dry yet again. 

He took a scalding sip of tea and winced when it burned his tongue. 

 

Sasuke carefully studied the other man. 

Blue eyes opened again and the man shook his head. 

“I don’t remember” he said quietly and Sasuke nodded.  _ He didn’t know what he expected.  _

 

“Maybe, maybe if you tell me some stories of us when we knew each other? That’s how I managed to remember Sakura” Sasuke couldn’t help but flinch at the name.  _ Sakura. That was someone he hasn’t spoken to in years as well.  _

 

_ Except  _ **_that had been Sasuke’s choice._ **

Part of Sasuke wanred ro be angry because those words implied that Sakura  _ knew _ that this is why Naruto never reaches out for Sasuke again after he moves, but Sasuke also knew that Sakura would’ve had 0 reason to let Sasuke know, mainly because  _ he  _ **_was_ **

**_the one to cut them off._ **

 

Sasuke took a really deep breath and clutched his cup in his hands tightly. 

 

“ Uh well. We’ve been, er, well, we were childhood friends…” Sasuke began his story, explaining how him and Naruto had met when they were in 2nd grade and has been inseparable from then on. Sasuke tried to pretend he wasn’t choked up when he got to the part about how they used to play video games all day, or when he moved in with Naruto when they were staring middle school,  _ Naruto lived in his godfathers empty apartment for most of his life and Sasuke had lived with a foster parent, eventually Sasuke’d just spent so much time there that it only made sense for him to move his stuff over.  _

 

Sasuke ignored the hollow feeling in his chest as he recanted the tale about how they’d once got kicked out of the arcade for fighting. 

 

He pushed through the stinging in his eyes to retell the tale about the one time that Naruto dragged him to a highschool party their freshman year and Naruto got so drunk he tried to get inside the fish tank because the fish looked ‘lonley’

Bc 

Sasuke left out the part where Naruto kissed him when they were 13 right before asking him out to the fall dance, or how they held hands wherever they went. 

He left out the part where Naruto took him to his parents graves on the anniversary of their death, or how Naruto had been the one Sasuke had cried to when Itachi had finally sent him a letter. 

 

The man sitting across from him nodded attentively as Sasuke retold his life with Naruto. 

 

Sasuke finished his story with a shaky breath. 

_ He didn’t tell him why they stopped talking though.  _

_ About how Sasuke has realized he wasn’t good enough for Naruto.  _

 

There was a sadness in the man’s eyes as Sasuke continued on, talking about how they got so drunk on graduation night that Naruto had vomited on the neighbors cat.  The next morning he’d cried while apologizing to his neighbor. 

 

At the very end of his speech the man shook his head sadly. 

“None of that rings a bell. I haven’t even met my godfather since the accident.” He said quietly, stirring his drink,  _ that had long since melted.  _

Sasuke’s heart felt like lead and it sat heavy in his chest. 

 

“I can’t promise I’ll be the same Naruto Uzumaki you knew before but maybe we could try to be friends?” He said quietly and Sasuke mulled it over. 

_ This ain’t the same Naruto, but he looks the same and his voice sounds the same, it’s close enough.  _

 

Sasuke nodded slowly and they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

  
  


———-

 

The first thing that Sasuke notices about this Naruto was that he texted  _ completely different.  _

Old Naruto,  _ Sasuke’s Naruto,  _ had been an  _ avid  _ fan of the overuse of emojis, while Sasuke honestly couldn’t remember the last time he opened that tab. 

This Naruto, this, memoryless version, barely used them. 

That was jarring to say the least. 

 

Talking at first, had felt alittle forced, unnatural, but soon enough, Sasuke had found himself talking to Naruto as naturally has he had before. 

 

They talked  _ constantly _ and Sasuke learned many new things about Naruto, well, this Naruto. 

 

He learned that Naruto and Gaara were still as close as ever, and that Naruto still liked pizza with pineapple and spinach.  _ Ew.  _

 

The accident that caused Naruto’s memory loss was a car accident. 

He’d been driving alone and gotten t-boned by someone running a red light. 

He’d hit his head so hard he’d fractured his skull in 3 places. 

_ He’d been in the hospital for 6 months.  _

 

Out of all the things they’d talked about and that Sasuke had asked, he still couldn’t bring himself to ask  _ why had Naruto come here? _

 

Eventually, they started hanging out. Sasuke wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, but one day he just realized that Naruto spent more time at Sasuke’s then he did at home. 

Sasuke didn’t want to admit it, but it was  _ scary how easily Naruto just slid back into his life. Like he’d never even left.  _

 

Sasuke feared the day Naruto got his memories back and remembered  _ what Sasuke had done, how he’d  _ **_left._ **

Until then, Sasuke vowed to savor every moment he got with Naruto, memoryless or not. 

 

“Did you love me back before I lost my memories?” 

Naruto asked one day while they were hanging out, watching a movie at Naruto’s.  

The question punched all the air out of Sasuke’s lungs and left him gasping. 

 

_ How does he even answer that? _

 

Sasuke was never one good with words, especially not words about feelings. So, he did what he did best,  _ he ran away.  _

 

Sasuke locked himself in his apartment for  _ days  _ following his running away. Naruto texted and called him, but Sasuke ignored every single one of them. 

 

It was 4 days before Naruto knocke On Sasuke’s door. 

Honestly, Sasuke knew exactly who it was before he even got up and he contemplated not even opening the door, but he knew that Naruto knew he was home. 

So, he grumpily answered it, face settling into a scowl. 

 

Sasuke was at a loss for words though, when he laid eyes on the man at the doorway. 

 

Naruto stood in front of him, his blue eyes were dark and watery, and he was twisting his fingers together. 

He sent Sasuke a shaky smile and Sasuke just  _ knew.  _

_ The man standing in front of him  _ **_was_ ** _ his Naruto this time.  _

 

Naruto crashes through the door and threw his arms around Sasuke with such forced rhat they toppled backwards, Naruto landing on Sasuke’s chest. 

 

Sasuke wasn’t sure how long they laid on the floor, but was until Naruto’s tears dried and his voice was no more than a gravely whisper. 

 

They continued to lay there on the floor, Naruto’s head on Sasuke’s chest as he absentmindedly drew shapes on Sasuke’s chest. 

 

“Sasuke?” Naruto mumbled. Sasuke shivered. 

“Hm?” He responded. 

“You didn’t answer the question from before” Naruto started sitting up and staring Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry and his throat seize up. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

Sasuke took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Yeah. I did” he said quietly. He couldn’t bear to open his eyes yet. 

A hand came up to cup his face and Sasuke found himself leaning into it. He opened his eyes and was met with blue ones. 

 

“Did. Did you?” Sasuke’s voice was barely above a whisper.  _ He wasn’t sure if we wanted an answer.  _

 

Naruto nodded slowly. 

“Yeah. Yeah I did.” He said quietly. Sasuke nodded. 

 

“What. What about now?” Sasuke whispered and Naruto stared down at Sasuke. 

Sasuke wanted to run away so badly. 

_ Not again.  _

 

Naruto continued to stare down at Sasuke, a whirlpool of emotions swimming in his eyes. 

Finally, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Sasuke’s. 

 

When they finally pulled away, out of breath, Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke’s. 

 

“I don’t think I ever stopped” Naruto whispered and Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“Me. Me neither” Sasuke chokes out before grabbing the front of Naruto's shirt and crashing their lips together again

 

Somewhere in the back of Sasuke’s mind he knew they were going to have to talk about Sasuke’s leaving all those years ago or Naruto’s newfound memories, but for now, this was close enough. 


End file.
